


Thomas Barrow Meets White Collar

by Gwayee_Girl



Category: Downton Abbey, White Collar
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7437177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwayee_Girl/pseuds/Gwayee_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of works about Thomas Barrow and Neal Caffrey and the rest of the White Collar gang.<br/>Later chapters may or not be in the same universe but will have the same fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. News Version Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tony Stark Meets an Extremely Unimpressed Time Traveler, or, Thomas Barrow Makes a Surprisingly Good 21st Century Butler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147421) by [Alex51324](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex51324/pseuds/Alex51324). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neal recognizes Thomas from the news and Thomas Recognizes him.

“You're the one from the news the time traveler.” said the blue eyed stranger “I’m Neal Caffrey and you are?”  
“Thomas Barrow” I said turning to look him over he is easily the best dressed man I have met since arriving in the future figures he would be a thief.  
“Well Thomas” said Neal “Can I get you a drink?”  
“That depends are you planning to pay with those cufflinks?”  
“Cufflinks?”  
“Yes the ones you pocketed before sitting down they aren’t worth much unless fakes are overpriced”  
“They have sentimental value. You’re familiar with lifting i take it?” He asked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and the Kudos


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble  
> Thomas has a slow day and thinks about what ifs.

Thomas Barrow was having a normal evening that started as a boring day when he ended up in the future there was no dinner party or interesting guests. In fact most of the Crawleys and Granthams were out so Carson had everyone doing a thorough clean of the whole house.  
Thomas was polishing mismatched bits of silver and his mind started wandering as minds tend to do when you're working on something both repetitive and familiar.  
Today his mind wandered somewhere familiar if no less painful avenue of imagining what it would be like to not have to hide anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading any comments are appreciated.  
> Also i will put these in order as a longer fic once there is more of them.


	3. Criminal-ish Thomas Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neal and Peter head to Thomas's house to consult about very valuable missing silver.

“So who is this guy you speak so highly of?” Asked Peter Burke while getting in the car.  
“Thomas is...interesting he used to be an under-butler before coming to New York.” Said Neal Caffrey glancing at the agent. “He’s the best at getting silver ready to sell and has repaired a couple of my suits.”   
“And you're sure he will know about the fifteen thousand silver set?”  
“Positive It’s right up his alley.” he said  
“Then why do i get the feeling there is something you’re not telling me?”  
“He is also from the past.”   
“Fine don’t tell me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is basically the start for all the versions.   
> All mistakes are my own and any comments are welcome :)

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this from a wonderful Fan-fiction by Alex51324 other than Thomas Ending up in the future there are no deliberate overlaps. Also lifting refers to stealing.


End file.
